


V

by christiant



Series: Post-Grief [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	V

At first, actually attempting to live a civilian life does not suit Jeanie Hale. 

She sees a print of Tyler's cancer research poster ("Fight Like A Girl!" larger than life and Rosie the Riveter-esque) in a bookstore. She does not fly into a rage. She calmly rips the first three on the stack and practically throws her debit card at the owner, her fist squeezed tightly to let him know not to open his mouth and say _anything_ to her.

His name is Tommy, by the way. 

They fall in love.


End file.
